my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maikeru Robinzu
This is property of Mr.Ghey15, please do not modify. Otherwise, enjoy reading! Maikeru Robinzu is a student training to become a a Pro Hero at U.A. High School. He operates under the hero name Chronos during his internships. Appearance Maikeru is a young man of average height, with dark black hair that is longer on the top and flops over the right side of his head. He wears the standard male uniform: a light grey jacket over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants he also wears black running shoes. Maikeru's first hero costume was very simple, it consisted of a black jumpsuit, metal shoulder, knee, and elbow pads, a black and white domino mask, a utility belt with a few pouches, simple gloves, and his black running shoes. Maikeru's second hero costume is drastically different. A new jumpsuit was created, made of entirely of a padded, slash resistant material with scale style metal armored portions. His domino mask was replaced with a metal helmet containing interior comfort padding and a ultra durable polymer visor. His gloves were enhanced with the same material as his costume with metal plates sewn into the knuckle and finger region. His shoes were also given a similar treatment with metal plating in the bottom and toe box. The utility belt was also remade with the same slash resistant material and holster were added to each leg to hold two short billy clubs that can combine into a bo staff. He requested these changes after the U.A. Sports Festival. Personality Maikeru has almost a split personality, generally he is kind, quite, and doesn't talk about himself that much, originally, he didn't even want anyone to know his name on the first day of school. However, when in battle he becomes ruthless, violent, and on occasion boastful (although this is more for fun than actual belief of his superiority). He usually does show a modicum of restraint with his more violent tendencies unless someone is directly threatening him or his friends. He's also secretly a huge nerd. Abilities Hand-to-hand combat: Maikeru is shown to be fairly decent at hand-to-hand combat, he augments this proficiency with his quirk and acrobatics to do more damage than normal for someone of his skill level. Ever since the dorm system was put into place he often trains with Mashirao Ojiro to increase his abilities. Master Acrobat: Maikeru often enhances his fighting style with flips, lunges, and jumps. Natural Bo Staff/Billy Club Proficiency: Maikeru was able to learn how to properly use his new weapons during his first fight without much difficulty. Adept Thrower: Maikeru has shown on multiple occasions to be able to throw just about any small-medium sized object with deadly accuracy although his main choice of thrown weapon are ultra-durable metal alloy balls made specifically to withstand speeds close to the speed of light. Genius Level Intellect: Although he does not display this aspect of himself to anyone but his family choosing to limit himself at least slightly (Getting 2nd in the written portion of the end of year exams by choice), Maikeru passed the U.A. written entrance exam with ease, calling it "ridiculously easy". He also built a machine in his basement that can harness and stabilize dark matter using bananas as fuel, when the dorm system was implemented, he received special permission (and assistance) from Principal Nezu to transport this machine to the basement of the Class 1-A Heights Alliance building. Because of this, the key to the basement mysteriously went "missing". Musical/Vocal Talent: Maikeru showed during the Culture Festival that he was capable of writing and singing his own song that elated and inspired the audience. Quirk Time Slip: Time Slip allows Maikeru to slip into the fourth dimension, also known as time, for five seconds. This weakness can be overcome with training but in any case, since his quirk burns calories to work, overuse can result in migraines, severe weight loss and in serious cases loss of consciousness. Super Moves * Contact Slipping: This is both a very useful and very limiting ability, Contact Slipping allows anything (living or non-living) that Maikeru is touching to slip into time with him, once the person or object is in the time stream, contact is no longer required to stay there but whatever has been "Slipped" will exit when the quirk is deactivated. Because of the physical contact element, Maikeru has to make sure that when he is fighting, that he does not make physical contact with an enemy while activating his quirk as they will also enter the time stream thus negating his only real advantage in combat. Maikeru also feels the fatigue of any actions committed by anyone he brings into the time stream with him, whether intentionally or not. ** Advanced Contact Slipping: Through intense meditation, Maikeru has developed the ability to bring objects into the time stream after he slips, though the current weight of the object can only be equal to a moderate sized rock and using this ability increases the energy that his quirk requires. * Perceived Teleportation: Because all time stops around him, using his quirk and then moving allows Maikeru to seemingly teleport around. * Near Light-Speed Acceleration: While Maikeru himself does not feel any difference in speed, any objects that he throws, such as a marble, will accelerate at near light-speed once they re-enter normal time, for unknown reasons, there is a similar but severely reduced effect on living organisms. * Simultaneous Strikes: This is Maikeru's main form of offense when in battle. He strikes his opponent in a localized area multiple times while his quirk is active, this means that when normal time resumes, all the blows are felt at the same time. This has a duel effect, the first is dealing much more damage than would normally be possible in the perceived amount of time, the other is providing the illusion to enemies (At least those who do not know the inner workings of his quirk) that he is much stronger than he is. ** 1000 Punch Attack: This is an incredibly advanced and also taxing version of Simultaneous Strikes, Maikeru has used it only once and it caused him to fall unconscious for several hours. Stats Equipment Bo Staff/Billy Clubs: Maikeru's bow staff can split into two billy clubs, each of which have a taser type device built into one end and a small blade in the other, though the blade portion has so far gone unused Metal Alloy Projectiles: Made of a highly resistant metal alloy, these are what Maikeru uses when he wants to do some serious damage to something High-calorie energy bars: Maikeru carries a few of these everywhere to make sure he doesn't run out of fuel for his quirk. Utility Belt: A belt made of highly slash resistant material with pouches he uses to hold his projectiles and high-calorie energy bars as well as any other small items he may need.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training